


Two Idiots

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst





	

Another weekend, another bar and another random guy you would spend the night with. 

Tonight’s chosen one’s name was James or Jeff or something like that. He was kind of cute, with his short blond hair and his light brown eyes, but he wasn’t what you really wanted. 

You wanted a certain blond and green eyes’d hunter to take you home tonight. You looked over to the Winchester brother and found them talking animated with each other. 

You sighed inwardly. Then again, what were you expecting? You knew them for several month now, and things between you never developed beyond flirting and cuddling. He wasn’t interested in you, which was why you were going home with Jeff... or James or whatever tonight. Preferably before Dean would find his conquest for the night. 

You looked back at the guy opposite you. He was talking about something, but you interrupted him. “Hey, wanna get out of here?” 

A smirked formed on the guys face. “Sure thing, darling” 

Ugh, pet names. But still better than watching Dean choosing yet another skank over you. “Well, let’s go.”

* * *

“Looks like Y/N is having fun,” Sam said, pointing with his bottle of beer towards you. He quickly took a sip to drown the laughter that was bubbling in his chest, when his brother’s jaw clenched.

Dean looked over to where you were sitting with yet another random man-whore. He looked him up and down, rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jerk. 

He’d never understand why Y/N would choose them over him. He might not exactly be the best boyfriend material out there, but at least he cares about her. He would make her feel like she was the most important person in the world, he would make her realize that she always was and always will be the most important person in _his_ little world. 

“Just shut up, Sam,” Dean muttered and took another long sip from his bottle. 

Sam shook his head. “You two are such idiots.” 

Dean glared at him. “What are you talking about? You know what? I don’t want to hear it,” he wanted to get up, but Sam pushed him easily back down. “What the hell man!?” 

“I’m sick of you two,” Sam declared. “I’m sick of watching you two breaking each other’s heart over and over again.”

“Dude-” 

“Don’t ‘dude’ me, Dean! You know it’s true! I know how you feel about Y/N and I know how she feels about you, even when you don’t want to believe it.” 

Dean snorted. “Right, that’s why she leaves the bar with some random jerk every.Goddamn.Time.”

Sam let out a dry laugh. “Right. You really are so stupid, Dean? She’s doing it, because you’re doing it. Every damn time she leaves I have to see you moping around, and whenever you leave with some random skank, I have to comfort her and by the end of the night, you both end up with someone you don’t really want to be with. And I’m sick and tired of it!” 

For a moment Dean was just starring at Sam, too shocked by his outburst to say anything, but he recovered quickly. “That’s-” 

“That’s what, Dean?” Sam asked, like he was daring him to disagree with him. “It’s a vicious circle Dean, don’t you see it? And moping around won’t change anything.” 

“Does she really...” Dean started but stopped himself. He wanted her since they had met her, but he never thought he had a chance with her. Yes, they were flirting with each other but... then again, Sam wouldn’t lie to him about something like this, right? “Does she really feels the same?” he asked hopefully. 

“Dude, weren’t you listening?” 

That’s all Dean needed to hear. He got up and run out of the bar. He was going to break the vicious circle tonight. He was going to make her his tonight.

* * *

James, yes, you were finally able to find out his name and remember it, was just about to open your bra, when a knock on your motelroom door made you jump. 

“One moment,” you shouted, took your shirt and pulled it over your head. “Just a sec,” you told James and made your way to the door. 

You opened the door and found non other and the person you wanted to forget just for a couple of mintes. Dean fucking Winchester. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

“Dean, what are you doing here?” you hissed. 

“I have to talk to you,” was all he said as he pushed his way inside your room. 

“Dean,” you whisper shouted. _Great. Just great!_ you thought angrily. 

James dressed himself hasty upon seeing Dean. “Um, and you are?” Well, at least your hook up was brave. Kinda. 

“Dean, and you need to leave,” Dean pointed his thump over his shoulder. 

"Y-Y-Yeah, ok,” James stuttered. Ok, maybe ‘brave’ was the wrong word.

Your hand were clenched to fist as you watched Dean throwing your one-night.stand out of your room. “What the hell, Dean?” 

But Dean remained quite and watched James leaving. Once the door closed behind him, Dean turned toward you, his smile faded quickly when he saw you glaring daggers at him. 

Rightfully so, you were blistering with anger. “What. The. Actual. Fuck. Winchester?”

At least Dean had the decency to look sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at you. “I, um, I need to talk to you.” 

“What?! And that couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?” you shouted. “Did you really have to ruin my night, because you wanted to talk? Aren’t you supposed to be all over some filthy random skank? Or couldn’t you find anyone so you had to ruin my night as well?” 

You froze immediately after the words left your mouth. Fuck, that sounded way too jealous. 

Finally Dean looked up, to your surprise, his eyes soft with understanding. “We have to stop this, Y/N.” 

You shuffled your feet, still uncomfortable about our outburst and confused by Dean’s apparent understanding. “What do you mean?” 

Dean stepped closer to you. He laid his hands on your hips and his forehead against yours. “We have to stop beating around the bush and hurting each other.” 

You still didn’t understand what he meant but you weren’t able to ask. The close approximation combined with the loving look in his eyes, made it hard to breath and even harder to think clearly. “Wha-” 

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You let out a soft moan and Dean took it that you understood what he meant.

* * *

Two hours later Sam entered the room he shared with Dean. He opened the door carefully, expecting the worst, and sighed with relief when he found it empty. Hopefully these two idiots finally admitted their feelings for each other. 

Suddenly a load moan was heard from the room next door, followed by a rapid knocking of a headboard slapping against a wall. 

Sam groaned. At least they were happy, right?


End file.
